


Squirrelflight’s Love

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection Of Warrior Cat Stories [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brambleclaw - Freeform, Cute, Death, RiverClan (Warriors), Sad, Sadness, ShadowClan (Warriors), Shes a bit of an ass but I still love her, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), Yellowfang is bae, but love, i meant sadness, sandess, squirrelflight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Squirrelflight is having kits, but who’s the father? Brambleclaw, or a passing rogue?





	1. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight lay down in the medicine den, Leafpool sniffing her all over.  
“So, what’s wrong with you?” Leafpool asked as she pressed a paw against her flank.  
“Well, I’m tired all the time, and I’m so hungry all the time.” She answered.  
Leafpool looked her sister up and down. She knew what was happening to Squirrelflight, but wasn’t sure how she would react.  
“Squirrelflight,” She mewed, “you’re having kits.”  
Squirrelflight sat rigid in shock, her pelt bristling.  
“I… I can’t be… but Yellowfang said…”  
“Yellowfang lied so you would take my kits.” Leafpool bowed her head, shaking it slowly. “She knew you needed a push to be able to take them as your own.”  
“But I… Oh!” Squirrelflight gasped.  
Leafpool snapped her head up. “What? Are you in pain?”  
“How long ago did Ashfur die?” She whispered.  
Leafpool looked thoughtful. “About a moon. Why?”  
Squirrelflight settled uneasily back into her nest. “I think these are his kits.”  
She watched Leafpool, waiting for her to tell her that this was bad, that he was a bad cat and these kits are a shame on the Clan.  
“Well,” Leafpool said, standing up, “any kits are a help to the Clan. We better tell Firestar to start sending you out on less patrols.”  
Squirrelflight didn’t miss the fact she completely avoided what she said, but was glad that Leafpool had changed the subject of Ashfur. She followed her sister into the sunlit camp, and passed Brightheart and Daisy sharing a thrush.  
“You’re looking well fed, Squirrelflight.” Brightheart murmured, and Daisy flashed a glance at her belly. She kept her eyes on her father's den, following Leafpool’s pawsteps.  
“I’ll start cleaning out the nursery.” She heard Daisy mutter to Brightheart.  
Both she-cats trailed into Firestar's den, and Squirrelflight paused at the entrance as she scented Brambleclaw and Sandstorm there with him.  
“You have to take Squirrelflight off some of the patrols.” Leafpool said, sounding like a proper medicine cat, and not the daughter of the leader of the Clan.  
“Why?” Firestar asked, and Sandstorm flicked her tail at him.  
Brambleclaw tilted his head slightly. “Is she ill?”  
Squirrelflight shook her head, and Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. He then turned to look at Leafpool.  
“She’s having kits.” Leafpool said, holding his gaze steadily.  
“Congratulations, Brambleclaw.” Firestar smiled at his deputy, who ducked his head in embarrassment.  
Squirrelflight felt her pelt shake, and Leafpool turned to stare at her. Don’t let them believe these kits are Brambleclaw’s again a voice said.  
“A… actually they aren’t…” She began.  
All the cats turned to look at her, and she felt suddenly sick. She was grateful when Leafpool padded forwards.  
“They’re Ashfur’s kits.” She began.  
Silence filled the air, and she felt a muzzle brush her pelt. She looked up, and a pair of deep amber eyes stared back. Brambleclaw rested his head on Squirrelflight’s shoulder, and she felt her heart warm.  
“I’ll look after you, Squirrelflight.” He murmured into her ear.  
The ginger she-cat purred happily, and exited her father’s den with Leafpool and Brambleclaw trotting out behind her.  
“Well, I think Daisy is ready for you to move into the nursery.” Leafpool nodded to where the cream she-cat was pulling dried moss out into the open. They all nodded to Daisy, who dipped her head back in response.  
They passed Jayfeather and Lionblaze chatting with one another. Both toms looked up, and Squirrelflight couldn’t meet their gaze. She sensed Jayfeather glance at her, but had the same expression as he turned away. She shuffled awkwardly on her paws until Brambleclaw led her away.  
“I’ll give you a poppy seed,” Leafpool mewed, not making eye contact with either of her sons, “then you can sleep in the nursery.”  
Squirrelflight felt nervous. Leafpool saying that right in front of the kits she lied to the Clan about felt wrong to her, and she bowed her head.  
“I’m sure I don’t need that.” Nodding to Leafpool, she turned tail and padded to the entrance of camp. She felt four pairs of eyes on her, but carried in until she was swept into the forest. There she could breathe, away from Jayfeather's judging eyes and Brambleclaw’s sudden caring. And Leafpool’s overbearingness a voice squeaked.  
She kept walking towards the ShadowClan border, not realising until she had nearly crossed a marker. She was about to turn around when a patrol of ShadowClan warriors burst out from the pines.  
“ThunderClan mouse-hearts!” The head of the patrol, Rowanclaw, yowled. The rest of his patrol growled in agreement, and Squirrelflight fluffed up her fur.  
“I didn’t cross the border, you bee-brains!” She started to storm off, but one of the cats had leapt across the border and began clawing her flank. She felt the scratches sink into her skin, and yowled in surprise. Her attacker flipped her onto her back, battering her head and belly with his claws.  
Great StarClan, she thought, he’s going to kill me!  
The grey tom jumped back, and Squirrelflight turned to get up. As she did, the tom went for her again, and she felt his teeth grasp onto her neck.  
“Help!” She yowled as the tom pressed her into the floor. She heard the other ShadowClan cats howl for him to go back again, but the pressure stayed. Squirrelflight felt darkness flood her eyes, and closed them, waiting for StarClan to take her with them.


	2. Squirrelflight’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight survives the attack, but how does Ferncloud react to Squirrelflight carrying her brothers kits? Will Squirrelflight tell the clan who the father actually is?

She woke again, but not in StarClan. She saw Jayfeather chewing up some berries beside her. Leafpool was also nearby, and was chatting to Daisy and Brightheart.  
“Yes she’s… oh, she’s awake!” She padded towards Squirrelflight, pressing her muzzle into her flank.  
“What happened?” Squirrelflight croaked.  
“Well, a ShadowClan patrol dragged you back here, apologising for one of their warriors attacking you.” Leafpool flinched slightly, “we though you weren’t going to make it… you’d lost a lot of blood and that wound on your neck was really deep.”  
“But now you have to stay off patrols!” Daisy squealed, and Squirrelflight felt a rush of affection for the cream she-cat, who helped all the nursing queens. She also saw Ferncloud sitting behind Brightheart, and was glad that these experienced cats were able to help her.  
“Okay, I’ll go.” She rose to her paws, and heard Leafpool mutter ‘oh for StarClan’s sake.’  
She tottered past her sister, and felt Ferncloud and Daisy trot up beside her. She saw Ferncloud’s flanks were also larger, and knew that the pretty grey she-cat was expecting kits as well. But she’s Ashfur’s sister, Squirrelflight thought, doesn’t she deserve to know about these kits?  
Daisy nodded to a nest of moss near the back of the nursery. “You’ll be sleeping there, so that none of the cats outside will disturb you.”  
Squirrelflight patted the moss with a paw. Then she settled into it, awkwardly moving her belly into a more comfortable position. She saw Brightheart drop a vole beside her nest, then left the nursery. Only Ferncloud stayed, curled up in her nest.  
“So, who’s the father of you’re kits?” She asked, and Squirrelflight could barely meet her gaze.  
“Squirrelflight… I … I overheard what you said in Firestar’s den. I’m sorry!” She mewed when Squirrelflight’s eyes widened, “I was just passing by! I didn't mean to. But… but are they actually my brothers kits?” She widened her eyes hopefully, and Squirrelflight felt her fur flatten.  
“Yes, they are.” She murmured, and she saw Ferncloud give a wriggle of happiness.   
“I know my brother might seem like a bad cat,” she began, “but he was actually a really nice tom. He was kind, and caring and he really loved you.” Squirrelflight nodded, and Ferncloud purred in excitement.  
“I’m sure they will be loyal and trustworthy cats, and headstrong like their mother.” She finished, before curling her tail over her back and resting her head in her nest.  
Squirrelflight mulled over what Ferncloud had said. She wanted them to think of Brambleclaw as their father, but was telling them about their real father the right option?


	3. Squirrelflight’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight is mulling over how to tell the Clan about her kits, but more pain in approaching. How will she react to her new kits?

The ginger queen struggled out of her nest, her large belly dangling precariously from her flanks. She swayed under its weight, but struggled on into the clearing. She could barely make her way to the fresh-kill pile, and panted as she made her way back.  
“Great StarClan Squirrelflight! What are you doing!?” She felt Leafpool hover nearby, and stared up at her.  
“I’m … getting food… so hungry…” she panted.  
“If you wanted food, get somecat else to get it for you. You look like you’re going to collapse!”  
Squirrelflight felt a light spasm ripple under her belly, but ignored it. She stalked past Leafpool back into the nursery, dragging the pigeon with her. She’d just past Daisy’s nest when she fell onto her side, flanks heaving.  
“Leafpool!” She yowled through gritted teeth.  
She heard Ferncloud call through the bramble stems, and Leafpool burst into the nursery.  
“Brightheart and Daisy, you stay here. Brackenfur, find me a really big stick from outside, a sturdy one that won’t snap easily. And the rest of you, move out the way.”  
Squirrelflight yowled again as a convulsion ripples through her, and she felt Leafpool’s paws press against her belly. She opened her eyes again, and saw Jayfeather’s grey pelt standing beside Leafpool. She yowled in pain again, and felt something shift behind her. Jayfeather was intensely licking a sodden grey shape beneath him. My kit Squirrelflight thought.  
Another convulsion hit, and she gasped as another shape fell into the moss underneath her. She could see Brackenfur waving a stick in front of her, and grasped it. She felt the stick bend slightly as she bit down, but it didn’t snap, and another kit slipped out. She felt tired, but Leafpool was still pressing on her flanks.  
“Keep going Squirrelflight!” Ferncloud was lying nearby, and her pale green eyes held her own, and Squirrelflight bit down again. But this time the pain was more intense, and the shape being pushed out was wriggling under Leafpool’s paws.   
“Come on!” She heard Leafpool growl, and the kit was finally born.  
Squirrelflight was ready to stop, and see her kits, but Leafpool bent over her head.  
“What are you doing?” She hissed, wriggling under her sister’s gaze.  
“Squirrelflight…” her voice trailed off, and Squirrelflight twisted her head around. She saw three of her kits mewling and cringing into her belly, but the third wasn’t moving, her tiny chest barely rising. Squirrelflight brought the tiny she-kit towards her belly, licking her grey and white fur gently. The tiny cat heaved once, then was still. Squirrelflight let out a pained yowl, pawing her kit towards her muzzle. She felt Leafpool press against her, but didn’t look away from her kit.  
“No… oh, my kit!” She wailed.  
Leafpool pressed her muzzle against Squirrelflight’s shoulder, but she could barely feel it, lost in her grief.   
“I should name her.” She whispered. She licked the kit again. “I’ll name her Mistlekit.”  
Leafpool murmured approval, and gently began to pick Mistlekit up. Squirrelflight suppressed a yowl as the tiny kit was taken outside, so she turned to her remaining kits. One was a pale ginger tabby tom, and one she-kit was a dark grey. The last, a smaller pale silver tabby, was mewling pitifully. She pushed the tiny cat to her belly, and she latched onto her.  
“I’m sorry about Mistlekit,” Brightheart murmured, pressing her nose against Squirrelflight’s ear.  
Suddenly the bramble screen quivered, and Brambleclaw pushes his way in.  
“What happened?” He queried.  
“Squirrelflight had her kits, but…” Ferncloud trailed off.  
Brambleclaw searched Squirrelflight’s gaze, and she looked into his warm amber eyes. Her mother, Sandstorm, crouched nearby with her head bowed. Squirrelflight turned to her remaining kits, nuzzling their backs. She felt Brambleclaw press against her back, and his soft purring made her fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Squirrelflight’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mistlekit’s death, Squirrelflight meets her again in StarClan. But who else greets her in the stars?

Squirrelflight woke up to stars twinkling overhead. She scented two cats sitting nearby, and saw Yellowfang pad over.  
“I’m sorry, Squirrelflight.” She croaked, her voice cracking slightly.  
She saw the other cat, a grey tom with wild blue eyes, stand up and pad over slowly. His eyes flickered over her, making Squirrelflight shiver.  
“Ashfur.” Squirrelflight whispered.  
He glared back, his dark eyes boring into hers. “How are my kits?” He asked.  
“I’ve not named them all yet… just…” Squirrelflight bowed her head, grief swallowing her.  
Yellowfang bowed her head, then moved back. Three tiny kits played at her paws, all of them looking like newborn kits. The first two were a dark grey and a brown tabby she-kits, but the last was a grey and white she-kit with bright green eyes.  
“Mistlekit? On, my baby!” She wailed, lunging forwards and licking the tiny kit.  
“Hey!” She squeaked, and the other kits stopped playfighting.  
“Look, Mama! Wishkit and Hopekit are my friends! Yellowfang looks after us a lot, and brings us feathers all the time to play with!” The tiny kit babbled.  
Squirrelflight looked up at Yellowfang, who had swept her tail over the other two kits.  
“These are my daughters,” she murmured, “and my son was Brokenstar.”  
Squirrelflight held a mew of surprise. Yellowfang, wise old Yellowfang, had given birth to one of the most bloodthirsty cats the Clans had even seen. She shook her head in disbelief.  
“I’ll look after Mistlekit for you.” Yellowfang meowed, as Squirrelflight’s vision faded.  
Squirrelflight woke up, feeling her three kits muzzle into her belly. She sniffed them gently, then looked over to Ferncloud.  
The pretty grey she-cat was fast asleep, her swollen flanks rising and falling gently. Squirrelflight shifted in her nest, and heard a startled yowl from outside.  
She carefully detached herself from her kits, who let out mewls of protest, and made her way towards the nursery entrance. She saw Rowanclaw snarling face-to-face with Brambleclaw, with Cloudtail and Thornclaw flanking him. Three more cats, including the one that had attacked Squirrelflight, were also scoring the earth with their claws.  
“Mama! Mama!” She heard one of her kits mewl loudly.  
All the cats looked over to the nursery as Squirrelflight shuffled back into her nest. She swept her tail over her kits, and she saw Brightheart pad into the nursery.  
“It’s better if you stay in here,” she began, “because it looks like the toms are going to start a fight.”  
“Why are they even here?” Squirrelflight asked, lying back down in her nest.  
“The tom who attacked you, Oakfur, wanted to apologise.”  
“It’s a bit late to do that!” The ginger queen hissed, and Brightheart nodded. She looked down at the kits as the ginger tom squeaked.  
“Have you named them yet?” The ginger and white she-cat asked.  
“I was thinking about it,” she confessed. “Maybe… Sparkkit for the ginger tom, and Dawnkit for the grey she-kit.”  
“And the silver tabby?” She asked.  
“Featherkit, after Feathertail.” She mewed, her voice cracking slightly in grief. She was swamped by memories of the beautiful tabby she-cat, who saved the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth.   
“They’re lovely names.” Brightheart agreed, purring.  
The noise outside was dimming, and Dustpelt pushed his head through the entrance of the nursery.  
“They’ve gone.” He said as he passed Squirrelflight’s nest on his way to Ferncloud. Leafpool also followed Dustpelt through the entrance, dropping some leaves at Squirrelflight’s paws.  
“I’ve named my kits.” Squirrelflight said as she ate the leaves.  
“Really?” Leafpool blinked in happiness.  
“Sparkkit, Dawnkit and Featherkit.” She gently touched each kit with her nose, and lifted her head up to meet Leafpool’s eyes. The tabby eyes clouded in pain, and Squirrelflight pressed her muzzle into her sister’s pelt.


End file.
